Cinderella and justin
by azkaandyaaa
Summary: entah


once upon a time, there lived a handsome man named Justin, he is the successor of the renowned companies.

One day, his mother was ill, he was very sad, because he had no one else, his father had died since he was a kid.

Mother justin: justin ... come on ..

justin: yes ma'am? what you're awake?

justin Mother: not kid ... I want to talk to you ...

justin: what is it? what mother wants to talk about?

justin Mother: My age will not be long, I just want you to get married because you are not in charge anymore, I hope that after I die, you have to marry a woman who do you think fits you ...

justin: do not talk like that, I still need you ... (crying)

Mother justin: this is destiny ... right I'm sorry my son ... (She later died)

Justin: mom! mom! dont leave me mom! mom wake up! mom!

guard 1: master, never mind!

justin: no! my mom's not dead!

guard 1: never mind! justin do so! now we have to carry out the orders of the deceased mother, that you have to get married ... do you have a candidate?

justin: not yet ... never mind! tomorrow night after my mother's funeral, we hold a dance event, I will look for women who fit in there!

guard 1: ready!

after the funeral, all the guards gave the invitation, one of which is home cinderlla, she is a beautiful girl, but he's good tortured by stepmother and stepsister selena dan Jessica, are evil and cruel.

Stepmother: CINDERLLA! here you are!

cinderella: yes ma'am? what's up

stepmother: you do not wash clothes?! Washing stupid fast! I'm gonna wear that dress at the ball!

jessica: it's really stupid!

cinderlla: dance party? dance? where?

selena: you're in need never have known it! You are bad! unsuitable join the dance! sucks!

stepmother: already! Quickly wash all clothes! do not be long! tomorrow night I'm going to wear it! if you do not wash it I'm not going to feed you!

cinderella: yes ... I'll wash it ...

stepmother: GOOD!

After that Cinderella wash all the clothes

Cinderella: why is my luck so bad? I should have come to the dance, not them, oh daddy, I miss you mom .. why my father had to leave for so long and my mom had to leave for good? I'm not ready

tomorrow night, jessica, selena and stepmother go cinderella go to parties dancing ...

stepmother: cinderella! janitorial and cleaning the house! 2 hours of the night we would go back, if you do not clean the house, I did not hesitate mu flush with boiling water!

cinderella: yes ... I would do it ...

after the mother and stepbrother go dance go to parties ... and cinderella at home alone

cinderella: oh god ... actually ... I'd love to go to parties that dance ... but .. I do not have a vehicle to get there ... oh god help me ...

"Cinderella-chan! ~" Suddenly there appeared dri shouts outside.

Cinderella: who? (Turned toward the window) ah jasmin-chan!

jasmin: go to parties join the dance?

cinderella: no

jasmin: why?

Cinderella: I do not have a vehicle

jasmin: Follow me! but only until 12 o'clock at night, when more than 12 hours I live, how?

cinderella: hm ... okay.

Jasmine and cinderella and then go dance go to parties.

there cinderella using secondhand dresses mother married her father. she is very pretty, use a white dress and she is the eve beautiful woman ... then, the prince see cinderella and fascinated justin ...

justin: bodyguard!

guard 1 & 2: yes prince

justin: who is the beautiful woman?

guard 1: which one?

justin: is wearing a white dress, sucks!

guard 2: Where? The prince's grandmother instead?

justin: is not it! that it is their own!

guard 1: oh that! yes it was a stunner

justin: what's her name?

pegawal 1: either

justin: sucks! think, what if I approach it?

guard 2: okay, good prince succeeded!

justin: okay! pray for me!

After that, justin approached cinderella

justin: hi girl

cinderella: huh?

justin: you alone?

cinderella: yes, why?

justin: will you dance with ...

jessica: PRINCE JUSTIN!

justin: eh? what'up?

jessica: Will you dance with me?

justin: who are u?

jessica: I am the most beautiful woman here, I'll be your wife later, so, will you dance with me, handsome?

justin: no

jessica: why?

justin: you're ugly, ugly your body, like my grandmother, u're sucks, sorry not sorry but, i dont want with u girl sucks, sorry dude

jessica: damnit!

then go cinderella stepsister

justin: bye ~ u're sucks, um ... btw, cindrella, will you dance with me?

cinderella: yes

then cinderella and prince dance justin

justni: u're so beautiful girl, u're so ... so ... swaggy!

cinderella: swaggy?

justin: swaggy, yeah i mean swag, that mean sexy with a gangsta, yeah like a awesome, sexy and beauty

cinderella: aw thank u

they both danced with tenderness

justin: girl, your smile its so cute, your body is so sexy i love everything about you ..

cinderella: haha me too

justin: so, what your ...

DENG DENG DONG! hours are shown at 12 am

cinderella: im sorry, I have to go home now! bye!

justin: WAIT! What is your name? HEY DO NOT GO!

cinderella gone, but he left the sandals at home prince

justin: hey wait! kyaaaaaa! * Justin slip sandals * aww my ass! sick! bodyguard! help me!

Bodyguard 1 & 2: The prince! are u okay?

justin: my butt hurt, stupid! shit I lost beautiful woman! but, I found the sandals! like where if tomorrow we find her by coming home and looking for a pair of sandals population it?

guard 1 & 2: OK!

the next day, her bodyguard and a prince looking for it but could not find, and finally went home last justin

justin: this is the last house, if no means women today is a ghost ...

guard 1: creepy

* Teng tong * justin: excusme

selena: yes ...? PRINCE AAAAAAAAA JUSTINNNN UWAAAAAAAAA MOTHER LOOK! PRINCE COMING! * Swoon *

justin: OMG .. Is that handsome as I?-_-

stepmother: wah prince justin! what's wrong here?

justin: want to find out who had this sandals, my owner would anyone marry

stepmother: em ... it belongs to jessica!

justin: look at her

stepmother: jessica!

jessica: yes?

stepmother: This your sandals right? If so, you're going to marry him

jessica: yes! That sandal is mine!

justin: not! owner of sandals is very pretty! not like a granny!

jessica: damn-_-

then cinderella passing

justin: NAHHHHH WOMAN SHE WAS beautiful!

cinderella: what?

justin: you're the owner of these sandals right? try it! or, show mate!

cinderella: yes, this partner

justin: excelent! You are the woman that night, right?

cinderella: yes ...

stepmother: impossible! he did not come last night!

cinderella: I came, with my friends ... sorry

justin: okay! 've met, so, would u merry me?

cinderella: what?

justin: yeah, i promise, I'll protect u and never leave u, girl, look, u're definition of perfect, i dont care if u're poor or what, but i love u your inner beauty, girl, i promise , I'll be your gold, I'll be your slver, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your husband forever, i love you

cinderella: i love you too

justin: so, would u merry me?

cinderella: yes, I want to

selena: aw, Pigs, I'm sorry, when I used to torture

cinderella: no problem

stepmother: mother also apologized

cinderella: yes

jessica: I also

cinderella: yes I'm sorry

justin cinderella and afterwards married and happily ever after.


End file.
